Reunion
by Awahili
Summary: When Chandler gets an invite to his ten year HS reunion, Monica discovers why he's afraid of commitment. Will she be able to help him get over it? CM


"Hey Mon," Joey greeted as he and Chandler walked into her apartment.  She smiled as she finished breakfast, placing plates in front of them both.  Chandler merely opened his paper, ignoring the plate.

"Glad you like it," Mon said, returning to fix herself a plate.  Joey stabbed Chandler's pancakes, quickly moving them onto his plate.  "Ross went to work early, and Rach's in the bathroom."  Joey smiled to himself, and Monica slapped the back of his head.  "Enough, Joey.  What's with your friend?" she said, smirking.  Joey shrugged and swallowed.

"Dunno, he's been like that since last night.  Can't get anything out of him, though."  Monica kneeled down, pushing the paper aside.

"What's wrong, Chandler?  Come on, you can tell me?" she said sincerely.  Wordlessly, he stood and exited the apartment, slamming the door behind him.  Monica stared after her best friend worriedly.  In the eight years she'd known him, he'd never just blown her off like that.  She decided to call Ross and get him to talk to Chandler.  With that thought, she sat down and ate her breakfast.

*****

"I'm telling you, Ross, something's not right."

"Okay," Monica heard her brother's voice over the phone, "I'll talk to him, but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you."  Ross smiled to himself at the relief evident in her voice.  He'd always suspected she'd liked his college roommate ever since Thanksgiving several years ago.  And even Chandler had admitted some attraction to her before, well, well before he became Sir Limps-a-lot.  He giggled to himself at the memory, startling Monica.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, look I have to go give a lecture to a field trip group.  I'll see you at dinner."  They said goodbye and Ross shook his head.  He had never really given those two much thought, but he knew he'd be able to think of nothing else for the rest of the day.

*****

"And then Chandler just rushed the stage like his whole life was waiting for him with Wham."  Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe burst out into laughter as Ross regaled them with tales of college.  Monica frowned at Chandler when he didn't even comment, but stood and walked across the hall.  She stood and stared at them.

"What?" Ross asked, "I talked to him, he said nothing was wrong.  I thought I could get him riled up with these stories, but."

"I'm going after him," Monica said, "You guys keep laughing."  She threw Ross an apologetic smile and glided out the door and into the guys' apartment.  Chandler was sitting in his barca lounger staring at a piece of paper, but when Monica entered, he shoved it into the cushions.

"What was that?" she asked softly, not wanting to send him off.

"Nothing," he answered in the same tone.  She walked over and sank down into the other chair.

"Okay, then we'll just sit here, doing nothing, while we could be over there having fun.  I cannot believe you just let Ross tell that story without so much as defending your dignity."  That elicited a smile from him, to her delight.

"I don't think we had dignity back then.  I don't think I ever had any."  Monica frowned at his cryptic answer, but sat up a little when he pulled the paper from underneath him.  She noticed the big "10" on it, then some name written in script.

"I cannot believe it's been ten years since I graduated high school."  Monica smiled as she realized that the piece of paper was in fact an invitation to his ten year reunion.  "And I'm still the same loser I was then."

"Oh honey, you are not a loser.  You have a great job,"

"Which I hate," he put in.

"You have friends who love you," she offered.

"And no girlfriend.  Every girl I've ever been with was either a psycho or too good for me."

She moved from her chair to sit in the floor at his feet.  She placed her hands on his knees and smiled as his ice blue eyes met hers.  For just a moment, she saw the old sparkle reappear, but in a flash, it was gone.

"Kathy was just blind, Chandler!  Blind and stupid to think you weren't good enough for her."

"She was right, you know, just like all those kids in high school.  I'm nothing but a wussy little rich boy."

"What?" Monica prompted, not fully understanding.

Chandler sighed, knowing he could tell her anything, but not really wanting to delve into his past.  He sat back in the chair, brushing his hands through his hair.  "In high school, I was never very, um, popular I guess you would say.  I had some friends, yes, but they just hung around me because of my money, and the fact that my mother let them read her risqué novels every time they came over."  Monica smiled a little, urging him to continue.

"In my senior year, I dated this girl named Jenna Thompson.  She was pretty, and smart, everyone liked her.  I gave her everything, my heart, my time, everything she ever wanted me to get for her I did.I spoiled her.  At prom, I gave her my high school ring.  I was never a ring wearer, so I bought it in her size, hoping she would wear it until I could get her a proper one."  Monica felt tears prick her eyes as she imagined what was coming next.  When he didn't continue, she looked at him, noticing his eyes were glistening as well.  She stood and moved into his lap, comforting him as only a best friend could.  He held onto her for dear life, as if she would disappear were he to loosen his grip even a little.  When he calmed down a little, she squeezed his shoulders, letting him know he could finish his story.

"A week later, Richard Bennett sauntered into the high school, right up to us, and stole her in a heartbeat.  His father had just passed away, so Richard had just inherited about two million dollars, you see, so she calmly handed me my ring and walked off on his arm.  I didn't even try to fight for her; I just let her go off with him.  I've always hated myself for that."

Monica was silent for a few moments, taking in what Chandler had revealed.  As if a window were opened to his soul, she began to slowly fit the pieces of his life together.  He'd never had a steady girlfriend after that, scared to get too close to a woman.  Not because he was scared to commit, as they had all thought, but because he was scared of getting hurt again.  She wrapped her arms around him and he buried his head in her neck.  He didn't cry, much to Monica's surprise, but she dried her eyes before she looked at him again, standing and offering her hand.  He took it and she lifted him out of the chair.

"So I take it that's a no to the reunion?" she asked lightly.  He smiled and shook his head sadly.

"Nah, I'd rather hang out with you guys than go back and see all of them happy and laughing and remembering 'the good old days.'"  He waved his hands in the air at the last, and she laughed.  After a moment, she got a mischievous sparkle in her eyes that made him a little wary.  She grabbed his hands and grinned.

"Why not go back, and dazzle them with your wit and charm."

"What wit and charm?" he asked, mocking her a little.  Her grin twisted into a smirk as she winked at him.

"The wit and charm that got you a beautiful girlfriend and a wonderful life."

"Mon, except for you guys, my life sucks.  And thanks for noticing, but my 'beautiful girlfriend' left me for another man."  He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away from her.  

"How you managed Magna Cum Laude, I'll never know," she said, causing him to turn and glare at her.  "Why don't I go with you?  You know, make em a little jealous and have some fun?"  Hands still in his pockets, he walked back over, pondering her proposition.

"Let's see, spend a night here, watching Joey try to outwit the duck and chicken in a game of Old Maid, or spend a night with a beautiful woman, laughing at all the mixed up and/or ruined lives of my old classmates."  After a moment, he grinned, holding his arms out to her.  "I think the latter!"  She grinned and hugged him briefly before grabbing his hand and pulling him back to her apartment.

"Great!  Now you have _got_ to come tell some embarrassing stories about Ross.  He's driving me nuts."

*****

"You're what!" Ross yelled, jumping up from Monica's couch.  She jumped up with him, thanking God that no one else was there.

"What was I supposed to do, Ross?  Let him mope around forever!  I told him I'd go with him so he wouldn't be going alone.  It's not like you can go with him."

"Why not?" Ross asked, walking around the couch to the kitchen.  "I could.we could say we were college roommates who happened to keep in touch, and he wanted me to meet all his friends."  Monica followed him, slapping his hand as he reached for an apple.

"You were his college roommate, and you did keep in touch," she pointed out.

"So we won't have to make up lies like you two will!" he yelled.

"I don't see why this is such a big deal for you!" she returned just as loudly, "It's not like we're actually dating, Ross.  I'm helping him out because he's my best friend.  He used to be yours!"  With that, she stormed out, leaving Ross dumbfounded.  After a moment, he reached in and retrieved an apple, munching into it guiltily.

Monica burst through the doors of apartment nineteen, starting at the sight before her.  Joey and Chandler were standing in the middle of the room, balancing the duck and chicken on their heads.  Chandler saw Monica's reflection in the TV and dropped the duck on the ground, whirling.  Joey grinned triumphantly and put his hands in the air, chicken still on his head.

"I win!  You own me ten bucks!"  Chandler smiled sheepishly as Monica stifled a giggle in her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked suddenly, and Joey whirled around, chicken still balanced precariously on his head.

"Monica!  Look!  Me and Chandler were seeing who could balance the bird the longest, and I won with," he looked at his watch, "eight minutes and twenty-two seconds."

Chandler grimaced embarrassedly, "What's up?" he asked.  She hopped up on the counter.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering what kind of tux you're going to wear so I can match."  Chandler raised his eyebrows, and Joey strode over to them.

"Whoa!  What's going on!" he pointed between them and they started laughing.

"Nothing, Joe.  She's just going with me to my high school reunion tomorrow."

"What, like as your date?" he asked incredulously.

"No," he said, "as my friend."  There was a moment's pause as Chandler looked at Joey, then screwed his face up in disgust.  "God, go take a shower!  You have chicken doo in your hair!"  Joey screamed and dashed for the bathroom, not bothering to take off his clothes as he jumped under the cold water.  Chandler closed the door and walked back over to Monica, who had opened the fridge, looking for something to drink.

"Oh my God!" she yelled, slamming the fridge.

"What!" he rushed the rest of the way as she backed up.

"There is something moving in there!" she said, pointing at the fridge.  Chandler visibly relaxed as he sighed and opened the apartment door.

"Oh yeah, Joey must have forgotten to feed it.  Let's just go eat at your place."  He led her out the door and across the hall, where Ross was finishing off his apple.  He stood as they entered and he strolled over to Monica.

"Look, I'm sorry, I overreacted.  It's just, you're my baby sister, and I don't want to see anything happen to you."  She stared him down, and suddenly Chandler was very glad that it was Ross and not him.

"First of all, 'big brother,' I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.  Not to mention I'm only two years younger than you are, so quit calling me your 'baby sister' already!"  From nowhere, Chandler stepped in and pulled Monica back, saving Ross from what probably would have been a painful ear flick.

"And Ross, you know I would never hurt her, or let anything happen.  Though, I do feel a little safer when she's with me, so she might have something to that taking care of herself thing."  Ross nodded his agreement as Monica moved around the table and began dinner.  

*****

"I'm so sorry," Chandler apologized for the twentieth time since they sat down on the train.  "Are you sure it's okay?"  She smiled at him, thinking how cute he was in his blue pullover and jeans, giving her his best puppy expression.

"It's fine Chandler.  The one hotel can't be expected to give every separate person their own room.  Besides, we are supposed to be together, so it's really no big deal."  He smiled at her, thinking how amazing this woman sitting next to him really was.

"Okay, but since you've brought it up, I thought maybe we should, you know, go over 'our story,' so we don't contradict each other."  Monica's grin doubled as she pulled out a notepad, already covered in her scrawl.  "What is that?" he asked.

"Our story," she pointed out to him, and spent the next two hours explaining where they had met (her brother had introduced them; they tried to stick to the truth as much as possible), to how they fell in love.

"So one night you came home and I was just there?" he said, sounding a little confused.

"Well, I had just been dumped, of course, and you were there to console me.  I guess we just knew."  She smiled easily, and the last of his tenseness disappeared.

"Well, just so I get used to it, would it be alright if I held your hand right now?" he asked shyly, sounding for all the world like he was thirteen again.

"Aww, of course, sweetie."  She kissed him on the cheek and took his hand in hers.  He smiled and squeezed her hand uncertainly, then settled back to watch the scenery roll by.

*****

Chandler adjusted his tie nervously for the third time in a minute as he waited for Monica to come out of the bathroom.  She'd been getting ready for the last hour, and his heart fluttered as he imagined what she looked like.  _Whoa buddy, where did that come from?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening and Monica coming out.  "Hey, Chandler, have you seen my shoes?" she asked, looking around on the ground.  He turned around to answer her, but his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her.

She was wearing a simple dress, cut just below her knee.  The silver sheen brought out her beautiful blue eyes, and the way it hung off her shoulders just made her skin look more delicate.  She had pulled her hair up into a loose bun, with small wisps framing her face perfectly, and showed off the diamond earrings he'd bought for her as a thank you.

"Th-they're over by the door, next to mine," he managed to get out, before turning around adjusting his tie again.  She smiled and retrieved them, as well as his, before walking over to him.  She had to resist the urge to stare at him; the tuxedo he'd chosen did him justice.  She handed him his shoes, and after he had them on, she reached over and quickly fixed the tie, smiling shyly.  He reached up to his neck and grabbed her hand, kissing it lightly on the back.

"You look wonderful, Monica," he said softly, offering his arm to her.  She giggled slightly and slid her hand through the crook in his arm, letting him lead her out the door and downstairs.  He opened the doors for her, led her through by the small of her back, and hailed a taxi for them.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked him, noticing his slight panicked expression.  He nodded as they pulled up, and he quickly got out and ran around to open her door.  He paid the driver generously, and escorted Monica to the doors.  She stopped just outside and turned to him, forcing him to do the same.

"What is it?" he asked, thinking for the billionth time that night that she'd changed her mind, that she didn't want to be seen with him.

"I just wanted to tell you that no matter what these people think, or say, or do, that I will always care for you, and so will Ross and everyone else.  And I hope you're prepared to dance with me all night, because I am not letting such a handsome catch like you into the arms of another woman."  He laughed with her, his eyes sparkling with delight and relief.  Confidently, he opened the door and led her in, prepared to meet come what may with a wonderful woman at his side.

"Name," said an older gentleman stationed beside the door.  Chandler cleared his throat and felt Monica's grip on his arm tighten in support.

"Chandler Bing," he stated.  The man looked up in surprise before standing.  Chandler nearly choked as he held out his hand.  "Coach Rubin!"

"Bing, it's been what, ten years?"  Chandler's eyes widened as Monica began coughing to cover up a laugh.  "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, we should probably get something to drink though.  Thanks, see you around!"  He grabbed his nametag and led her over to the punch bowl, pouring her a glass and patting her shoulders as she settled down.  "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Fine, but who the hell was that and why is he in charge of educating children?"  She took his arm again as they began walking around, nodding at people they didn't even know.

"That was Coach Rubin, Physical Education.  Guess you don't need a doctorate to teach it."

"Ugh, jocks.  I can't stand them," Monica said, laughing a little.

"Well, that's one thing we have in common," he smiled, patting her hand with his.

"Oh!  I haven't seen you in years!" a young blonde woman wearing a varsity cheerleader shirt rushed over, embracing Monica giddily and eyeing Chandler.  "Who's this handsome man?"

"I'm Chandler Bing," he said, holding out his hand.  "I graduated from here, and this is Monica, who didn't."  The blonde's face flushed red, and she mumbled some excuse before scurrying away.  "You're right, this is fun.  Thank you for talking me into this."  Monica rolled her eyes as she noticed the room starting to fill up a little more.

"See anyone you recognize?" she asked, dismissing the fact that he'd failed to introduce her as his girlfriend, hoping he wasn't regretting their agreement.

"No, but that's not surprising.  They're probably all busy with their successful lives and beautiful families."  He sulked a little, wondering if she was thinking of backing out.  He hadn't let Becky know Monica was his girlfriend, giving her the opportunity to do just that if she desired.  He stole a glance at the incredibly stunning woman next to him, and suddenly wondered why she was still with him when she could easily be dancing with any of the guys in the room.

Suddenly, his heart stopped, and Monica felt him tense.  She followed his gaze to the door as a tall dark-haired man walked through the door with an equally attractive woman on his arm.  It didn't take a genius to realize who they were.

"Jenna," she heard him whisper, and instinctively, her hold tightened on him.  He seemed to notice, and turned away.  "I can't," he said, staring at Monica with his piercing blue eyes.  "I can't face them."

"Is that Richard?" she asked softly, keeping their conversation private.  He merely nodded, and Monica smiled.  "We don't have to face them just yet, if you're not ready.  We might not even bump into them at all tonight.  There are a lot of people here."

"No," Chandler said, his eyes flashing momentarily with a teen's rage.  "Richard will want to gloat that he got her and not me."  Then, as if a light were switched on inside, his head lifted.  Here was this beautiful woman standing next to him, supporting him, and he was thinking about a teenage crush.  "I'm sorry; you must think I'm a horrible person, Monica."  She took his hands in hers and kissed his cheek.

"Not at all, honey.  You were hurt, and being here doesn't help you forget.  But I promise I'm not going anywhere, unless you want me to."  Finally, she voiced what she'd been thinking all night.

"What?  No, God, please don't go anywhere.  I don't think I could do any of this without you."  He steeled himself, and gave her hands one last squeeze before letting one go.  "Come on."  He walked over to the door, approaching them with a smile on his face.  Jenna recognized him instantly, and her hand flew to her mouth.  She whispered something in Richard's ear, but he was too occupied with staring at Monica to hear her.

"Chandler?" Jenna asked, stepping closer.  He nodded to her, and then to Richard, throwing the man a nasty look.  Richard ducked his head in shame at having been caught staring and he apologized.

"You look good, Jenna.  And Richard, still working out I see."  Monica secretly squeezed his hand in praise.

"Thanks, you look good too," she returned, slipping her arm out of Richard's grasp.  She looked over at Monica expectantly, and Chandler grimaced.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?  Jenna, this is Monica, my girlfriend.  Monica, this is Jenna and Richard."  Monica reached her right hand from her shawl and grasped Jenna's.  Chandler started at the sight of his old high school ring on Monica's hand, as did Jenna he noticed soon after.  Richard held onto her hand a little longer than was polite, and Chandler cleared his throat in warning, surprising everyone there, including himself.  

"Well, it was nice seeing you both," Chandler said, throwing Monica a look that he clearly wanted to talk to her alone.  But Richard jumped in and grasped Monica's hand.

"Chandler, I'm sure you and Jenna have a lot of catching up to do.  Why don't Monica and I go for a spin around the floor while you two chat?"  Monica politely but forcefully removed her hand from his grasp as Chandler stepped up closer, taking it in his own.

"Actually, I think Monica and I will 'go for a spin.'  You two probably still need to mingle a little.  You know, so many people, so many memories."  With that, they turned, and Chandler guided Monica over to a corner of the gym.  Monica did not pull her hand from his, but grabbed his other one and squeezed reassuringly.

"Are you alright?  You did very well," she said.  He lifted her right hand, staring at his ring.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.  He didn't sound mad, merely surprised.  "I thought I'd lost it."

"Did you check the top drawer in your kitchen, cause that's where I found it," she supplied.  He thought for a moment before realization dawned on his face.

"Joey was rummaging through my room one day, looking for some kind of jewelry.  He must have just grabbed my box and taken it into the kitchen.  I found it on the counter."

"And he just threw your ring into the drawer?"  Chandler shrugged, dropping both of her hands.  "Do you want -" she moved to take it off, but he stopped her by cupping her right hand in both of his.

"No, I was looking for it to give to you to wear, you know, to further the illusion.  Besides, it looks good on you."

Her shoulders relaxed as she exhaled.  "I was worried you would be mad.  But after what you told me, I couldn't resist the urge to get a little revenge on her."  Chandler smiled and pulled her closer, slowly beginning to sway to the music that had started.

"Did you see Richard?  I think she's green with envy over you.  Who wouldn't be?" he added after a moment of silence.  She blushed slightly, pressing up against him as they began to dance slowly.

During the fast songs, they mingled, neither wanting to be embarrassed by their "styles" of dancing.  But each and every slow song, Chandler was sure to pull her into him and cherish every moment they were near one another.

"Can I cut in?" Chandler heard a voice from behind him.  Chandler looked at Monica and gave her a small smile.  She politely stepped into the young man's arms, but not before throwing Chandler an apologetic look.  For his part, Chandler stepped over to the punch table, where Richard and Jenna were standing laughing with a group of teachers.

"Hey Bing, where did you land that one?" Coach Rubin asked, staring at Monica dancing a polite distance away from Kyle.  Ignoring him, Chandler poured his punch and walked away, surprised at how angry the inappropriate comment had made him.  He downed his punch as the song ended, knowing he would probably not see Monica the rest of the night.  She'd probably be dancing song after song, each with someone else, having a great time.

"I'd wondered where you'd gotten off to," her voice came from behind him.  "I thought we agreed to only dance with each other tonight."  Her voice, though soft, sounded a little accusing and a little curious.

"I just thought maybe you'd have a better time with them," he gestured grandly to the congregation.

"Chandler," she stepped next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  "I came with you, I'm staying with you.  

"Really?" he smiled at her.

"Yes, though I think the group over by the punch bowl is a little skeptical about us being together," she admitted.  Chandler threw them a sideways glance as another song began, and he smiled a little as he recognized it immediately.  He held out his hand to her grandly, and she giggled as she took it and he spun her into his arms.  As they began to sway to the music, he began singing softly.

"It's late in the evening, she wonders what clothes to wear.  She puts on her makeup and brushes her long blonde hair.  And then she asks me 'Do I look alright?'  And I say 'Yes, you look wonderful tonight.'"  He whispered the last line in her ear, and she smiled as her arms tightened around his neck.  His hands felt warm on her hips, and as she moved closer, she laid her head on his shoulder.  He continued to sing softly into her ear, and for just a moment, Monica wondered what it would be like to be like this all the time.  In the back of her mind, she noticed that Jenna was still staring at them, and she pulled back a little.

"Chandler, I'm going to do something, so don't freak; but I have got to get them to stop staring."  He stopped singing as his eyes widened in question.

"O-okay," he stammered at her look, and waited.  Slowly, she inched toward him, and in an instant he knew what she was going to do.  Without thinking, he met her halfway in a sweet kiss, and her scent overwhelmed him.  Though neither noticed, the lights flickered for an instant, and as they pulled back from each other, they stared at each other for a few seconds, before smiling.

"Whoa," he whispered, though she heard him and agreed.  She pulled him in again, laying her head back on his shoulder, and they continued their dance, each wondering where they were going now.  Chandler was silent as the song continued, each listening, but not really hearing.

_"I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes.  And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you."_

As the song ended, Monica let him go, taking his hands and looking over his shoulder.  "Well, they're not staring anymore," she smirked, and he resisted the urge to turn around.  They stared into each other's eyes for a moment until they were interrupted by the MC.

"Well, that about wraps up this Class of '88 reunion.  Thank you all for coming, you've made this night as memorable as graduation, I'm sure.  One last song, and then it's time to leave.  Tomorrow's a school day, after all."  Chuckles reverberated as he replaced the mike and nodded to the band, who launched into a very bad version of the school song.****

Chandler rolled his eyes as he led Monica outside quickly, jumping into one of the first taxis they could.  The ride back to the hotel was quiet, as was the trip up to the room.  Chandler began to worry as Monica walked through the hotel and into the bathroom without so much as a word, and he dejectedly took off his tux and slipped into boxers and a T-shirt.  He flipped off the main light and turned her bedside lamp on before crawling under the covers.  Turning his back to the bathroom door, he sighed and closed his eyes, still tasting her lips on his.

Several moments later, he heard the bathroom door open and her whispering his name.  He didn't answer, pretending to be asleep, and he felt her slide into the bed next to him.  She turned off the lamp and settled down, and Chandler waited a few more moments until he was sure she was asleep.  As naturally as he could, he turned over to face her, smiling as the faint moonlight reflected off her delicate skin.  He watched her sleep for a few more moments, before succumbing to exhaustion himself.  Before his eyes slid closed, he managed to whisper two words.

"Thank you."

*****

Monica woke from the deepest sleep she'd had in a long while, and smiled as she felt someone breathe under her head.  As she became more aware, she realized it was a man's chest that was her pillow at the moment, and as her nostrils filled with his unique scent, her grin doubled.  _Chandler_, she thought to herself.  But her grin faltered as she recalled the events of the night.  Everything was going so perfectly, then she'd had to mess things up by kissing him.  Granted, he didn't protest too much at the time, but he wasn't really in the greatest mental state either.  As she continued her train of thought, she became acutely aware of someone watching her.  Lifting her head slightly, she met Chandler's bright blue eyes with her own.  

"Morning," she said, smiling.  He gave her a sheepish grin, but made no move to get out of bed.  Monica, who didn't really want to move herself, laid her head back down and closed her eyes.

"Aren't you going to get up?" he asked softly, as if the silence itself were a fragile pane of glass.  

"Nope," she replied honestly, smiling into his chest.  Though she didn't see it, she knew he was smiling as well, and Monica had taken the first step.  Now all she had to do was get him to talk about last night, before they returned to New York.  A comfortable silence ensued and Monica was almost asleep again when a knock came on the door.  She moved off of him as he stood, grabbing his robe and wrapping it around him.  He answered the door and did a double take as Richard and Jenna stood there.

"Oh, Chandler, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to wake you."  Slyly, Chandler glanced at his bedside clock, noticing it was almost noon.  Richard looked past him at Monica, who had sat up in bed but kept herself covered.  Discreetly but effectively, Chandler stepped into the man's line of sight.

"What can I do for you?" he said, giving them a little smile.

"Rich and I were wondering if you and Monica would like to join us for lunch.  We know of this great little restaurant down the street with the best Italian food."  Jenna smiled charmingly, and Chandler felt his heart constrict.  He held up his hand and shut the door, turning to Monica.  She jumped out of bed and dashed into the bathroom, grabbing her robe as well.  When she came back out, Chandler was sitting on the bed, staring into space.

"You alright?" she asked, sitting next to him.  He nodded a little, taking her hand on instinct.  "Do you want to go with them?  We don't have to; our train leaves this evening and we still have to pack."

"No," Chandler said, standing.  "This ends today.  I was thinking about this last night, and I'm tired of letting her memory haunt me."  He opened the door again, this time with Monica behind it; next to him, but out of sight.

"Where did -?"  Chandler cut Richard off before he could continue.

"We'd be happy to.  Give us fifteen minutes, and we'll meet you in the lobby."  With that, he shut the door, finding himself on the receiving end of a very wonderful hug.

"I'm proud of you, sweetie.  You're handling all this better than I ever could."  He tightened his embrace, then stepped back.

"Come on, we have fifteen minutes."  He grabbed a pair of jeans and a silk Hawaiian shirt from his bag and dashed into the bathroom.  Five minutes later, he emerged fully dressed, allowing Monica a full ten minutes.

During the five minutes she was alone, Monica began thinking about everything.  They really needed to talk before they reached New York, but she decided that they needed to finish business here before they could talk about them.  _Us,_ she thought, _there's__ an interesting thought_.  _No,_ she told herself, _I can't go down that road now._  The door opened and a fully dressed Chandler emerged, his hair still soaked with a towel around his neck.

"All yours, babe," he said casually.  Deciding on a course of action, she stood quickly, grabbing her things, and kissing him chastely on the lips.  At his questioning look, she shrugged and smiled.

"Just going with the moment, babe," she replied, shutting the door.  

Ten minutes later, they strolled hand in hand into the lobby, smiling politely as Jenna and Richard stood greeting them.  The couple stared unabashedly at the two friends walking happily toward them.  Chandler had thrown on faded jeans and a dark blue silk shirt.  At Monica's request, he spiked his hair up a little and placed sunglasses atop his head.  She had opted for a light blue tank top and tight black jeans.  

"You ready?" Jenna asked, smiling at them.  Her conscious had been eating at her for nearly ten years now, but seeing Chandler happy had quelled her guilt.  Richard, on the other hand, snuck furtive glances at the gorgeous brunette on Chandler's arm, wondering what on earth she'd been thinking.

As they walked down the street, Jenna launched easily into a tale of college, then her first job interview after graduation.  Chandler actually caught himself smiling and having a good time, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.  

"Well," Richard interrupted, "here we are."

Chandler pulled out Monica's chair, and frowned when Richard didn't do the same for Jenna.  She seemed to notice as well, but kept quiet as the waiter came over and took their drink orders.

"So Chandler, what have you been up to.  I got to catch up with everyone last night except you."

"Well," he said after receiving his drink, "after high school, I went to NYU, and now I do data processing and figure analysis.  Not really exciting, but it pays the bills.  What about you Richard?"

"I'm the chief personal trainer at the fitness center.  I coordinate and supervise all the trainers and four different programs.  It's fun.  What about you, Monica.  I'd like to know more about you."  Monica saw Chandler stiffen a little, and placed her hand on his thigh under the table.

"I'm a chef, actually, and I love it.  And these guys give me a lot to practice on."  She leaned on Chandler for a moment, smiling at him.

"Aw, you know we love you," he said, kissing her squarely.  His eyes twinkled with mirth, as if telling her _Hey, just going with the moment, babe._  

Jenna sighed as she watched them.  _Ten years, and I still don't have that._

"How long have you known each other," she asked when Monica sat up again.

"Almost nine years," Monica answered.  "But we've only been together a few months."

"So you two met just after high school?" Jenna pointed out.

"I was actually her brother's college roommate.  I'm a year older than Monica, and we met at her house for Thanksgiving."  Chandler couldn't believe he was actually sitting down having a civil conversation with Jenna; and with a start, he realized the ache that was normally associated with her memory was gone.  And then, the moment he felt Monica squeeze his hand under the table, he realized why.  

"Excuse me," he said, standing and making his way to the restroom.  As he entered, he let out a huge sigh, the tension leaving his shoulders.  He splashed water on his face, trying to clear his mind.  With a slight pang, he realized that he and Monica were going to have to talk before they returned to New York.

When he emerged, Jenna was not at the table, and Monica was looking rather uncomfortable being alone with Richard.  He leaned over and took her hand firmly, but before she could protest, Chandler stepped up beside her.

"Excuse me," he said darkly, causing both of them to look at him in surprise.  Monica removed her hand, but not before Jenna returned from her phone call.

"What the hell is going on?" Jenna looked squarely at Richard in accusation.  Chandler pulled Monica to her feet and placed her behind him.

"I'm sorry Jenna," Chandler said, never taking his eyes off Richard, "Monica and I have to leave now."  Richard stood in answer, easily dwarfing Chandler's 5'9" stature.  Monica grabbed Chandler's arm and pulled him away, ignoring Richard's school-boy behavior.

"Still a wussy little rich boy," he said, low enough to not disturb anyone, but loud enough for Chandler to hear.  Monica's grasp tightened as Chandler stopped walking, and she leaned over.

"He's not worth it Chandler," she said, not releasing her hold.  He smiled a little and placed his hand over hers.

"No, but you are," he said simply, turning back around.  He walked over to Richard, leaving Monica staring after him dumbly.  "Richard, I'd like to thank you, and Jenna as well.  I've had a great time here, really, and I forgive you Jenna."  She smiled at him, but then turned an icy glare at her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend.  "Look me up if you're ever in New York."  With that, he turned around and grasped Monica's hand in his own.

"I'm proud of you," she whispered, kissing his cheek.  "You were very brave."

"Brave?  Did you see Richard?  I'm very lucky!"  She laughed with him as they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

"Monica, I have, uh, a question."  He ran his free hand through his hair before wiping his face nervously.   She stopped and faced him, smiling.

"Okay, but I have one request."  He nodded, allowing her to go ahead.  She leaned in close to him, "When we tell Ross about us, remember what you did today."  With that, she closed the distance and kissed him with all the passion she had built up within her since last night.  At first, he froze, unable to process what just happened.  When his brain caught up, he relaxed, wrapping his arms around her petite frame and pulling her against him.  When they pulled apart, Monica hooked her arm through his and leaned against him as they continued their trek back to the hotel.

"What was your question?" she asked lightly.  He looked down at her and chuckled.

"Never mind." 

_A year and a half later._

"Sweetie, come take a look at this list.  I'm not sure we've invited enough people."  Chandler called out from his seat at the dining room table.  Monica emerged from the bedroom, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.  She gave him a quick kiss as she took the piece of paper from him and sat down next to him.  She smiled as her eyes lit upon the last name on the list, the last of a few scrawled in his untidy writing beneath her eloquent script.

"Honey, are you sure?" she pointed to the name, and he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure.  After all, if it weren't for Jenna, I wouldn't be here now."

"What?" Monica looked up from the list and leaned on the table.

"Well," he said, scooting his chair around and taking her hands.  "If she hadn't chosen Richard and stayed with me, I never would have met you, or fallen in love with you.  I want her there so I can thank her personally.  Losing her was the second best thing that ever happened to me."

She smiled as a tear trailed down her cheek.  "What was the first?" she asked.  He reached up and wiped her cheek with his thumb.

"You," he replied simply.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.  She managed to pull away from him to mutter one sentence.

"You, Mr. Bing, are gonna get so lucky tonight."  He smiled and picked her up, never breaking the kiss as he carried her into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them.


End file.
